Chamem a polícia, o cosmo da Saori sumiu
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Tudo começa numa bela tarde...quando o cosmo da deusa desaparece, transtornando os cavaleiros de ouro. O que acontece? Eles mesmos contam! [CONTEUDO YAOI]


**Era uma vez: Chamem a polícia, o cosmo da Saori sumiu!**

_Era uma vez..._

- Caraca Shaka você não nasceu para escrever histórias!

- Cala a boca Leãozinho...

_Era uma vez..._

Um cavaleiro lindo, loiro e inteligente e uma deusa baixinha, chata e pivete chamada Athena... reencarnada na pele da nanica Saori Kido.

- Se você tirasse essa parte do cavaleiro loiro, lindo e etc. até que não ficaria ruim! - disse Milo.

Shaka ignorou.

- Continuando...

Era uma bela tarde de domingo no Santuário quando Shaka foi incomodado pelos chamados telepáticos de Athena que já havia discutido com o cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos. Ele estava do lado de fora de sua casa, tomando um solzinho.

- Para ver se ficava menos transparente? - perguntou Milo.

- Camus, quer mandar esse escorpião ficar quieto! - disse Aiolia.

Milo fez uma careta e ficou quieto. Camus apenas lançou-lhe um olhar.

- Posso continuar? - perguntou Shaka.

Os outros assentiram.

_Shaka não podia fazer nada mesmo, afinal de contas aquela chatonilda era a deusa Athena. Então ficou ouvindo o "blá blá blá" dela super concentrado, em posição de lótus. Mas de repente a Athena ficou quieta... quieta e quieta..._

- Srta. Saori? Morreu? - ele até abriu os olhos de tão perplexo.

_Ela não respondeu._

_- Cavaleiros...está na hora do velório! - disse Shaka para si mesmo._

- Você fala para si mesmo pensando na gente? - perguntou Milo sem se conter de tanta curiosidade.

Mu também se fazendo a mesma pergunta, mas não quis atrapalhar. Aiolia estava prestes a dar umas porradas no escorpião. Afrodite disfarçava sua risada passando uma rosa pelos lábios. O cosmo de Shaka já estava se elevando de raiva por não poder continuar a narrativa; deu uma olhada fatal para Milo - que sussurrava para Camus: "Mas não é idiota fazer isso?" - e resolveu continuar.

Milo e Camus estavam dando uma voltinha de mãos dadas pelo Santuário e estavam justamente passando perto da casa de Virgem de modo que ouviram as palavras daquele que, todos sabem, é o mais próximo de deus.

Milo torceu o nariz ao ler essa parte. "Como esse virginiano é convencido!". Camus já estava preparado para mais um dos comentários pertinentes de Milo.

Saga estava pensando sériamente em mandar aquela cambada toda para outra dimensão. "Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui com esses idiotas!"

Shura estava quase roncando e Afrodite estava pensando em se aproveitar da situação.

Aiolia parecia ser o único que concordava com aqueles auto-elogios de Shaka. (o que nós desconfiamos o porquê)

Mu estava lutando para respirar, já que MdM estava fumando bem do seu lado e a fumaça vinha toda na sua cara.

_- Quem morreu? - perguntaram Camus e Milo ao mesmo tempo, dando um susto em Shaka que ainda tentava achar o cosmo da Deusa._

- A Srta. Saori. - respondeu irritado com aqueles dois desocupados.

- Haha e você é muito ocupado mesmo né? - dessa vez Milo ficou mesmo com raiva.

- Isso não vem ao caso. - respondeu Shaka calmamente.

_De repente, não se sabe porquê, mas Saga apareceu por ali também, acompanhado por seu irmão Kanon._

_"Estão pensando que minha casa virou banco de praça!", pensou Shaka._

_- Não faz falta a ninguém. - resmungou Saga que também ouvira sobre a morte de Saori._

_Parecia que a casa de Virgem tinha mesmo virado ponto de encontro, porque Mu apareceu chorando com a notícia e MdM vinha logo atrás, fumando e querendo socar o Áries para ele parar com aquela churumela._

_Afrodite ficava na casa de Peixes fingindo que regava suas flores, mas na verdade estava espionando os outros cavaleiros. Quando viu aquela "reunião" na sexta casa, correu para lá e claro, chamou o Shura para ir com ele._

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Você não anda sem um homem do teu lado Peixes. E eu descobri que você andou espionando o meu leãozinho enquanto ele treinava.

Shura olhou zangado para Afrodite.

Aiolia ficou vermelho. "Também não precisa me chamar de 'leãozinho' em público!"

- Continuando... - disse Shaka impaciente, o que era algo preocupante já que Shaka é muito controlado.

"Tomara que a Athena reencarne homem da próxima vez. E um homem bem gato de preferência... com o corpo do Aiolia, a meiguice do Mu, a serenidade do Shaka, a força do Saga, a seriedade do Camus, os olhos do Milo, a inteligência do Mestre Dohko, o amor do Shura, o mistério do MdM e esse jeito engraçado do Aldebaran..."

- Do ALDEBARAN? - exclamaram os outros.

- Ninguém é perfeito né? - comentou Mu rindo.

Afrodite quis lançar rosas brancas no coração de cada um, até mesmo do Shura que tinha despertado e estava rindo sem parar.

_Afrodite ficou imaginando sua versão masculina da deusa Athena._

_"Por que o Afrodite tá dando esse sorrisinho?", pensou Shura._

_- Bom, eu vou lá na sala do Mestre ver se a Saori morreu mesmo. - disse Aiolia. - Vocês não estão sentindo o cosmo dela não?_

_Shaka se concentrou._

_- Não, nem uma gota. E você Mu?_

_Mu tentou se comunicar com a deusa._

_- Chego a achar que ela morreu mesmo cavaleiros._

_- Então eu vou lá!_

_- NÃOOOOO! - ouviu-se um grito vindo das casas que antecediam a de Virgem. Num minuto, Aldebaran apareceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Deixa que eu faço isso!_

_"Esse é puxa-saco mesmo...", pensaram os outros._

_- Tá bom. - Aiolia se sentou. - Eu estava mesmo com preguiça._

_Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou para Aiolia._

_"Mas é lindo mesmo..."_

_- Tá vermelho por que Shaka? - perguntou Milo._

_- Eu? Ah, nada não, impressão sua._

_Milo e Camus se entreolharam._

_"Sei sei", Milo pensou._

_Aldebaran já estava perto da casa de Capricórnio a essa altura._

_Quando Touro passou pela casa de Peixes, os cavaleiros ficaram olhando, atentos._

_Cinco minutos se passaram e nada._

_- Acho que ele ainda tá lá na minha casa, admirando minhas rosas!_

_- Como se todo mundo achasse graça naqueles seres imbecis. - resmungou MdM._

_Afrodite ficou muito nervoso com o comentário de MdM. "Você vai se ver comigo ainda Câncer", pensou._

_Shaka suspirou._

_- Está vendo Aiolia? A Saori morreu mesmo!_

_Mu estava quase chorando de novo._

_- Continua não fazendo falta. - disse Saga. _

_Todos se espantaram. Pensavam que Saga tinha morrido também porque até então ele estava calado. (só quem ainda o notava era, claro, o Afrodite)._

_De repente, ouve-se um berro insuportável vindo da sala do Mestre:_

_- Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! VAI PRO INFERNO!_

_- É a Saori! - os cavaleiros exclamaram._

_- Merda...ela tá viva. - disse Saga._

_Como se não fosse o bastante, uma voz quase desconhecida disse:_

_- A Athena está tão malcriada quanto o MdM._

_- Aiolos! - perguntou Aiolia. Só podia ser ele, já que parecia bastante consigo mesmo._

Pois é, Aiolos voltara do inferno - ou do céu, só Zeus é quem sabe. Mas não durou muito, pois MdM fez questão de chutar aquele fantasma intrometido, mandando-o de volta para onde quer que ele tenha vindo.

Nesse momento, Shaka é interrompido novamente.

- Qual é o nome do MdM? - A pergunta era de Milo, claro. Até Camus já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Ninguém sabe. - disse Mu.

- Nem ele mesmo? - perguntou Milo.

- O que dizem é que ninguém sabe, nem mesmo a deusa. - disse Shura.

- Não sabem e nem vão saber. - diz MdM vermelho. (vermelho?)

Kanon aparece.

- Vai ver que é mais tosco que o apelido.

MdM vai atacar Kanon, mas Saga entra na frente.

Saga dá um chute em MdM e diz:

- Isso já está entediante!

E manda MdM para outra dimensão.

"Desse jeito vou parar de escrever e dar um Tesouro dos Céus nesses estúpidos!", pensa Shaka com raiva.

Eis então que Afrodite diz:

- Saga seu imbecil! Traz ele de volta!

"Menos um gostoso no Santuário, saco!"

Vou ignorar essa palhaçada e continuar... – resmunga Shaka.

De palhaço aqui só estou vendo você, Shaka. – diz Saga e Milo concorda.

Shaka finge que não ouviu - não posso dizer o mesmo de Aiolia. – e continua.

Saori muito espertinha, deixa o circo pegar fogo e fica apreciando de camarote junto com Aldebaran. Já estava mais calma com ele que havia pegado ela suspirando ao olhar para uma foto de Seiya de Pégasus.

_Não é por nada não...mas a Saori está vivinha! – comenta Áries._

_É verdade...ela está ali na sala do Mestre comendo pipoca com o Aldebaran._

_Saori ouvindo tudo diz para Aldebaran:_

_É eu estou assistindo esses idiotas fazendo a maior bagunça na casa de Virgem! Eles acharam mesmo que eu havia morrido! – ela dá uma risada maléfica._

_Athena...aquela viagem para Asgard não te fez nada bem... – pega nas mãos de Saori. – Droga! ELA ESTÁ COM O ANEL DE NIBELUNGO!_

_O ANEL DE NIBELUNGO? – os outros cavaleiros exclamam. nota-se que o Mestre Dohko também grita de lá dos Cinco Picos Antigos assustando a Shunrei e o Aiolos também, só não se sabe se foi nos domínios de Zeus ou de Hades!_

Por que você põe em dúvida o lugar onde se encontra o meu irmão, Shaka? – Aiolia estava ficando ofendido.

Desculpa...é só para descontrair!

Ah bom! – disse Milo. – Eu já ia perguntar como você sabia que o Aiolos e o Mestre Ancião tinham gritado, se ninguém ouviu.

Todos sentiram uma pontada de vontade de bater em Milo. Aquelas perguntas já estavam enchendo o saco. E Shaka também não ajudava muito, enfeitando a história daquele jeito.

Mas ele resolveu continuar antes que Saga mandasse todos para outra dimensão.

_Que anel de Nibelungo que nada! – respondeu Saori rindo e exibindo o anel. – O Seiya que me deu...mas você sabe, ele não tem lá muito dinheiro, por isso o anel é de bronze!_

_Saori ficou vermelha. Não era muito bom falar essas coisas para o Aldebaran porque logo o Santuário inteiro estaria sabendo!_

_AHHHH! NÃO É O ANEL DE NIBELUNGO! É O ANEL QUE VOCÊ GANHOU DO PÉGASU!_

_DO PÉGASU? – exclamaram os cavaleiros, que com aquele berro de Aldebaran , era impossível que eles não ouvissem._

_Bem, a Saori nunca me enganou...ela_ _sempre ficava cheia de frescuras com o Seiya. – disse Mu. – O Kiki comentou que ela só falava nele enquanto assistia as batalhas dos cavaleiros de bronze, mas eu achei que era brincadeira!_

_A Saori hein? Apesar de tudo eu não imaginei que ela chegasse a esse ponto. – disse Milo._

_Ai gente deixa a Athena! Ela respeita o amor que rola aqui no Santuário...vamos respeitar o dela com o Pégasu! – disse Afrodite. _

_Mas um cavaleiro de Bronze! – perguntou Aiolia. – Eles são muito crianças ainda!_

_O Camus não pensa assim. – disse Kanon._

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Camus na defensiva._

_Oras...estou falando sobre o seu discípulo, o cavaleiro de Cisne. Você não parecia achar ele criança. – retrucou Kanon._

_Milo não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Resolveu colocar um ponto final naquilo._

_Olha só, a Saori também é uma criança. Então deixe-a amar o Pégasu...é problema dela!_

_Ciúmes do Camus é Milo? – perguntou Kanon provocando._

_Antes que Milo pudesse responder, Athena gritou com eles por telepatia._

_CAVALEIROS! PODEM PARAR DE DISCUTIR SOBRE A MINHA VIDA!_

_É melhor pararmos antes que a Athena nos castigue. – disse Mu._

_O Mu tem razão. – disse Shaka._

_Milo ficou trocando olhares de ódio com Kanon e Camus ficou emburrado em um canto. _

"_Eu nunca olhei **desse jeito** pro Hyoga!", pensou consigo mesmo._

**...Enquanto isso na sala do Mestre...**

_ALDEBARAN PODE IR DANDO O FORA DAQUI! Olha só o que você fez! Eu disse que não era para você contar para NINGUÉM sobre eu e o Seiya! _

_Saori estava furiosa!_

_Mas eu não contei nada...eles ouviram sem querer!_

_Porque você não é nada discreto Aldebaran! AGORA VOLTE PARA SUA CASA!_

_Claro Srta. Saori...- Aldebaran fez uma reverência e saiu._

_Aldebaran mais do que rápido desceu para a casa de Touro._

Sabe o que eu estava aqui pensando? – perguntou Milo.

Na verdade, ninguém está a fim de saber, Escorpião. – respondeu Aiolia zangado.

Mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo.

Senta que lá vem história. – disse Shura que já estava quase dormindo de novo.

Bom...eu percebi que a Saori é louca! Ela estava conversando com o Shaka e de repente sumiu porque ficou vendo uma foto do Seiya...Deixou o Shaka no vácuo por uma FOTO DO PÉGASU!

Está querendo dizer o que com isso Milo? – perguntou Shaka.

Bom...foi a forma que ele encontrou para te elogiar, Shaka. – disse Kanon.

Saga percebeu que o cosmo de Camus se elevou. Deu um cutucão no irmão.

Kanon, fica quieto que eu vou te arrastar para casa puxando pelos seus cabelos!

Aiai Saga...para de provocar! – retrucou Kanon com um sorriso.

"Santo Zeus! Desse jeito não vou terminar nunca! Buda...dê-me forças para agüentar esses cavaleiros infantis!"

Já próximo da casa de Virgem, Aldebaran percebeu que o cosmo de Athena que estava fortíssimo até então (de raiva) se extinguira de novo. Os outros cavaleiros também notaram.

Aldebaran deu meia volta e correu de volta à sala do Mestre. Era arriscado, mas ele tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo com a Saori. O cosmo dela não desaparecia assim de uma hora para a outra porque ela sabia que se descuidasse daqueles cavaleiros, eles botavam fogo no Santuário. Aldebaran também sabia disso então em cinco minutos já estava de volta à sala do Mestre.

Nem os soldados estavam por ali. O que estava acontecendo?

O cosmo da Athena sumiu de novo. – disse Mu.

Dessa vez ela morreu, eu aposto! – disse Saga.

Mas para a surpresa de Saga, ela não estava morta. Ela na verdade tinha ido fazer uma visita ao Seiya de Pégasus.

Eles estão sabendo? Mas Saori, você prometeu que não ia contar para ninguém.

Eu sei Seiya. A culpa é do Aldebaran! Ai, aqueles cavaleiros de ouro estão me deixando maluca! Para piorar, o Kanon também está morando na Casa de Gêmeos. E eles fazem festas na Casa de Libra!

Coitado do Mestre Ancião. – disse Seiya.

Eu nunca imaginei que ser uma deusa seria tão difícil...

Seiya abraçou Saori e ela se sentiu melhor...tão melhor que liberou um pouco o seu cosmo...para seu próprio azar.

Srta. Saori?

Sim Mu. Fale. – "Ai meu Zeus! É agora que eu fico louca!"

Os cavaleiros estão furiosos! O Saga reclamou que perdeu tempo demais e que se pudesse, lhe matava, só para acabar com a raiva. Para piorar, a personalidade má dele se manifestou e o Kanon teve que enganá-lo a muito custo para levá-lo à Casa de Gêmeos, antes que ele mandasse mais um para outra dimensão.

"Eu estou dizendo que vou ficar maluca!"

O MdM não pára de praguejar. O Aiolia e o Milo estão quase lutando aqui, o Shura está dormindo...

Ainda bem!

...Mas com isso, todos correm risco na mão do Afrodite. O Camus está com uma cara de quem imagina que esquife de gelo vai fazer para a Srta. e até o Shaka está dando medo! E eu...VOU TER UM COLAPSO SE ESSA SITUAÇÃO CONTINUAR ASSIM!

Se Saori não estivesse conversando telepaticamente com Mu, certamente Seiya teria ouvido o grito dele. Mas a cara de Athena dizia tudo.

Pelo visto a situação está mais feia do que eu imaginava.

Está vendo só Seiya? Se eu voltar lá, é capaz de só voltar daqui a um zilhão de anos, reencarnada em outra pessoa!

**...No santuário, mais precisamente na Casa de Virgem (o banco de praça do Santuário)...**

"Saori maldita...se não fosse ela, eu estaria meditando! Mas agora tenho que agüentar essa reuniãozinha aqui, como se eu tivesse convidado alguém..."

Mas por que você não expulsou todo mundo então? – não é preciso dizer que foi o Milo quem perguntou.

Elogios ao Shaka parte II. – disse Kanon.

Aiolia e Camus olharam ameaçadores para Kanon.

"Já vi que hoje o Kanon tá com a corda toda! É hoje que eu não durmo!" , pensou Saga.

SERÁ QUE EU POSSO CONTINUAR? NÃO SEI SE VOCÊS SABEM, MAS EU PRETENDO MEDITAR HOJE AINDA!

Mas você ainda não ress...

Milo, fica quieto! Ele não ia nem tentar lançar o cosmo contra nós, ele é forte mas não é burro!

CONTINUANDO...

Athena sentiu o cosmo de Aldebaran.

"Aldebaran? Era só o que me faltava!"

Mas lá estava o cavaleiro de Touro batendo à porta da casa de Seiya.

O que foi Aldebaran? – Saori estava ainda mais irritada.

Perdoe-me Athena por desobedecer suas ordens, mas o Santuário está uma loucura! Se eu voltasse para minha casa, ia acabar levando golpe até do espírito do Aiolos!

Shaka...você está apaixonado pelo meu irmão?

Shaka ficou MUITO VERMELHO!

Não Aiolia...eu não, claro que não! Eu mal conheci o Aiolos! Você sabe...é só para descontrair.

Aiolia ainda estava meio irritado. Shaka ia beijá-lo mas...

Ah não Shaka, pode ir continuando a história. – disse Milo.

Camus...se cuida! – disse Kanon rindo.

Milo, é impressionante como você gosta de atrapalhar e agora fica aí, reclamando. Mas vamos lá, quero terminar isso logo.

Aiolia não vai dormir hoje. – disse Kanon.

E o Saga também não. – disse Afrodite rindo.

- Com licença mas...eu vou continuar...

Continua logo Shaka! - disse Mu.

_- Tudo bem Aldebaran. O Mu me contou telepaticamente como estão as coisas lá no Santuário. Não tenho outra escolha senão voltar lá e dar um jeito neles._

"_Ops...Athena dá jeito em nós com prisão ou proibindo de vermos uns aos outros..." , pensou Aldebaran. "Vai acabar sobrando para mim!"_

_Eu estava pensando...e se a srta. fosse para outro lugar? Como Asgard por exemplo?_

_Zeus! Não, não é muito frio lá! Acho que eu vou mandar o Camus para lá!_

_Aldebaran riu alto, mas tão alto que Seiya tapou os ouvidos. Então Aldebaran chegou perto dele e disse:_

_Espertinho né? Ficou logo com a deusa! – e deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Seiya que o fez cair no chão._

_Seiya se levantou sem jeito e riu._

_Saori, o Aldebaran tem razão. Talvez a gente deva ir para longe! Que tal o Japão?_

_Não Seiya, não posso fugir para com os meus deveres como deusa..._

_Então eu vou acompanhá-la de volta ao Santuário porque no estado em que os cavaleiros se encontram, eu temo pela sua vida...- disse Aldebaran._

_Eu vou junto! – disse Seiya._

_Saori queria dizer para ele não ir, porque já havia passado muita vergonha com essa história de estar namorando o Pégasu. Mas nada poderia ficar pior._

Era o que ela pensava. – disse Milo.

Todos olharam furiosos para Milo.

Você poderia fazer o favor de não interromper? – perguntou Shaka.

Shura estava roncando.

Coitadinho do meu Shurazinho...deve estar cansado. - disse Afrodite olhando para Capricórnio.

Cansado desta narrativa, você quer dizer. – disse Saga.

Ninguém está mandando você ficar Saga. – disse Aiolia.

Claro. Ninguém manda em mim!

Kanon olhou para o lado.

Ninguém é? Tem certeza? – Kanon adorava provocar o irmão.

Shaka olhou para o céu. "Zeus...como eu agüento isso? A Athena escolhe cada cavaleiro para defendê-la viu..."

Ok, vou continuar...falta pouco agora!

_Quanto mais Athena se aproximava do Santuário, mais temia. As coisas deveriam estar descontroladas. "Deveria ter pedido uma ajudinha ao cavaleiro de Libra!", pensou._

_Seiya se achava pronto para dar porrada em quem encostasse ou desacatasse a Saori. Se ele imaginasse como os cavaleiros de ouro estavam revoltados..._

_Shaka não se conformava por ter perdido tanto tempo se concentrando, depois ouvir toda a conversa fiada da Athena, ser deixado no vácuo como se não fizesse mais nada da vida e ainda tinha que agüentar aqueles cavaleiros na Casa dele como se fosse festa. Festas só eram feitas na Casa de Libra e na sala do Mestre. Aquilo era O FIM! Logo com ele, o mais próximo..._

Todos já sabem! Pode apagar isso daí! – disse Milo.

Shaka pensou um pouco e apagou aquele trecho. "Daqui a pouco até o Aiolia vai achar que eu estou exagerando!"

Quando Athena, Aldebaran e Seiya chegaram no Santuário, estranharam a tranqüilidade em que este se encontrava. Saori comentou isso.

_É porque ainda estamos na casa de Áries. Quando chegarmos na de Câncer, você vai ter uma idéia de como estão as coisas em Virgem._

_Acho que você tem razão Aldebaran._

_Seiya já se preparava para lançar uns meteoros de pégasus, mas não ia ser necessário._

_Vocês estão sentindo? É o cosmo do Aldebaran! - disse Camus._

_E da Athena e do Seiya também. – disse Mu._

_Eles vão adorar a surpresinha! – disse Afrodite com um sorriso maligno. "Quem sabe eu não agarro o Pégasu?"_

_Estou estranhando! Estamos na casa de Leão e nem sinal deles. – disse Aldebaran._

_É que o cosmo deles vem de outro lugar... – disse Saori._

_De onde? – perguntou Seiya._

_Da ..._

Não é por nada não Saga, mas...e o MdM, você não vai trazê-lo de volta? – perguntou...MILO!

Desistiu do Shaka e agora quer o MdM. – disse Kanon. – Repito: Camus que se cuide, vai ficar que nem o Aldebaran , se é que me entendem.

Aquele imbecil não influi em nada no Santuário. – disse Saga respondendo a pergunta de Milo. – Deixa ele se divertir em outra dimensão.

Acho que ninguém notou mesmo a ausência dele. Mas é que o Afrodite não pára quieto, por isso eu perguntei.

Mas eu já cansei das suas perguntas me interrompendo.

Shaka olhou para Milo...olhou mesmo, abriu os olhos e... bye bye um dos sentidos de Milo.

Você tirou a voz dele! – gritou Camus.

Ih Camus, liga não, aposto que o que mais te interessa tá funcionando! – Kanon caiu na risada.

Acho que agora ninguém mais vai me interromper.

Chegaram na sala do Mestre. E lá estavam os nove cavaleiros com expressões nem um pouco amigáveis. Pelo menos Saga já estava "bonzinho" de novo.

_Desculpem-me a demora senhores..._

_Desculpar? Saori você pensa que nós somos bonequinhos para você ficar brincando! – disse Saga irado._

_Que merda mesmo. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse MdM._

_Seiya estava quase lançando uns meteoros de pégasus em Saga e MdM._

_Por mim, a gente dava um jeito no Pégasu primeiro._

_Concordo com o Aiolia. – disse Milo._

_Seiya se posicionou para dar o golpe mas Camus congelou-o só para mantê-lo quieto._

_Camus! – exclamou Saori._

_Calma Athena...é só para ele se comportar!_

_Não vamos enrolar com isso. – disse Shura. – Levem logo o Pégasu!_

_Milo e Camus...vocês o levam. – disse Mu._

_O Milo e o Camus sozinhos? Não, eu não confio, eles vão deixar o Seiya e vão aprontar por aí. – disse Aiolia. – Eu e o Shaka vamos com eles._

_MdM deu uma gargalhada._

_Isso melhora muito! Bom, eu vou com vocês para os casais não aprontarem!_

_E o Kanon, o Saga, Shura e Afrodite cuidam da Athena. – disse Mu._

_E você? – os outros perguntaram._

_Eu vou ficar cuidando do Santuário!_

_Você o que? – pergunta Saori sem entender aquela conversa toda._

_Não vai não. Você vai com os outros levar a Athena. Desde quando é confiável deixar o Afrodite andando com o Shura? E Kanon e Saga, bem, você sabe Mu, é melhor você ir com eles. – disse Camus._

_Mas quem vai cuidar do Santuário?_

_O Mestre Ancião! – disse Shura._

_Como se ele fosse concordar..._

_Ele vai...é só a gente inventar alguma coisa. – disse Milo._

_O gelo em volta de Seiya já estava derretendo._

_Vamos logo, Milo, Camus, MdM, Aiolia... – disse Shaka._

_Vocês cuidam da Saori. – disse Milo olhando para os outros._

_Claro!_

_Saori estava perplexa. Aldebaran ria de tudo. E quando Seiya pensou em dar um golpe, levou um soco de Aiolia. MdM se encarregou de levar o Pégasu nas costas (coitado!)._

_Cavaleiros o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Saori depois que os cinco cavaleiros saíram levando Seiya._

_Saorizinha...nós vamos levá-la para fazer uma visitinha a um amigo seu...- disse Afrodite entregando uma rosa à Athena._

_Amigo? E onde eles levaram o Seiya?_

_Você vai saber depois!_

_Saori não conseguia reagir. "As coisas estão piores do que eu imaginava!"_

_Aldebaran! Vai para sua casa descansar! – disse Kanon._

_Eu não, vou ficar aqui..._

_Não vai não... - disse Saga. _

_Aldebaran foi enviado para outra dimensão! _

_Saga, alguém tem que ficar no Santuário! – disse Mu._

_Ele não muda muita coisa! Depois eu o trago de volta!_

_Vamos logo rapazes. – disse Afrodite todo animado._

_Mas...mas o quê? – Saori foi se deixando levar por Áries, que tomava todo cuidado com ela._

AHHHHH! O que foi isso Afrodite! – exclamou Shura.

Shaka se desconcentrou totalmente com aquele grito de Shura.

Por Zeus, o que foi agora! Pensei que ninguém mais ia me interromper! Vou ter que tirar sua voz também Shura?

Não, vai ter que tirar o tato do Afrodite, isso sim!

Mu estava vermelho, mas não parava de rir. Ele vira Afrodite pegando na bunda do Shura!

Ai, me desculpa Shurazinho...

Milo tentava falar, mas era em vão.

Shaka, devolve a voz do Milo. – pediu Camus.

Eu não. Já estou quase terminando, aí eu devolvo.

_Convencer o Mestre Ancião a cuidar do Santuário não foi muito difícil. Levar Seiya até Asgard também não foi complicado, mas Milo e Shaka – é claro que não o tempo todo como Milo - reclamaram muito do frio e MdM quase socou os dois. Difícil mesmo foi Athena entender o que estava acontecendo quando a levaram até os domínios de Poseidon._

_Olha só, cuida direitinho dela se não você vai se ver comigo. – disse Kanon a Julian Solo, quero dizer, Poseidon...ah os dois são o mesmo então não importa! _

_Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, Shura e Mu! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS VÃO ME DEIXAR AQUI! _

_Ah Saorizinha...é só por um mês! – disse Afrodite (mas olhando para o Poseidon)._

_Athena...se cuide aí que nós cuidaremos do Santuário! – disse Mu._

_Você está mesmo precisando de umas férias Saori. – disse Shura._

_Bom, vamos logo. – disse Saga. – Temos que cuidar do Santuário!_

"_Cuidar...hahahaha...aquilo ali vai virar uma bagunça! Vai pegar fogo! Se eu cansar, mando todos passearem em outra dimensão e cuido dele sozinho, ou melhor, com o Kanon!"_

_Que cara é essa Saga? – pergunta Kanon. _

_Ah nada não...Vamos embora logo._

_Mas...cavaleiros!_

_Não se preocupe srta. Kido, vou tratá-la muito bem durante sua estada aqui no meu reino._

"_Seu idiota, eu não quero ficar aqui! Eu quero ver o Seiya! Onde ele está?"_

_Está tudo bem srta. Kido?_

_Ah sim, claro! _

"_Bem...bem mal...CAVALEIROS DE OURO, VOCÊS ME PAGAM!"_

_**...Em Asgard...**_

_Saori...Athenaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Por favor cavaleiro, menos escândalo no meu castelo. – disse Hilda de Poláris. – Siegfried, leve o cavaleiro Seiya para passear lá fora. Eu preciso descansar._

_Claro Hilda._

"_Ela não devia ter deixado esse cavaleiro aqui. Ele é muito chorão", pensou Siegfried._

_E os Cavaleiros de Ouro viveram felizes para sempre, quero dizer, felizes por um mês..._

Por Zeus Shaka, esse final ficou péssimo! – disse Aiolia.

Vocês esperavam mais disso? Eu nem sei porque continuo aqui! – resmungou Saga.

Milo lutava para falar.

"Graças a Zeus tirei a fala dele"

Bem...um final feliz. Gosto dessas coisas... – disse Mu.

Ai...pena que a Saori não foi nada legal quando voltou... – disse Afrodite.

Ah, ela estava mais calma do que eu esperava. – disse Camus.

Se aquilo é ser calma...eu quase tive dor de ouvido. Ela quase estourou meus tímpanos de tanto que gritou. – disse Shura.

Mas quem não ficaria? Não sei se vocês lembram, mas nós destruímos a Casa de Libra... – disse Mu.

Mas nós consertamos... – disse Aiolia. – Só que aqueles penetras dos cavaleiros de bronze deveriam ter ajudado! Na hora da festa eles curtiram...depois, a Athena protegeu todos eles!

Se for por isso, os marinas e os guerreiros deuses também deveriam ter ajudado. Ainda mais os marinas, pois o Isaac de Kraken é discípulo do Camus e todos eles são amiguinhos do Kanon... – disse Shura.

Meus amiguinhos uma ova! Eles quase me mataram, idiotas!

Milo movia os lábios, parecia comentar algo sobre aquilo, mas ninguém entendia (Camus tentava ler os lábios do seu amor, mas isso o deixava com vontade de beijá-lo) e logo, ignoravam-no.

Realmente, não foi um dos melhores dias...mas a festa estava boa! – comentou Shaka. – E o Shura tem razão, a Saori quase estourou nossos tímpanos...

Vejam pelo lado bom...ela ficou tanto tempo longe do Pégasus, que agora fica com ele na sala do Mestre e nem enche nosso saco.

KANON! EU OUVI ISSO! – exclamou Athena telepaticamente.

Perdão Saori.

Eu ainda acho que ela deveria ter morrido. – disse Saga.

Agora você já pode devolver a voz do Milo. – disse Camus à Shaka.

Está bem, está bem Sei que ninguém quer isso, mas...

Shaka concentrou seu cosmo e devolveu o sentido à Milo, que logo quis golpeá-lo.

Aiolia se levantou, pronto para lutar.

Milo, nem ouse.

Cavaleiros, por favor! – disse Mu.

Milo resolveu ficar quieto, quer dizer, resolveu não atacar...Mas quieto ele não ficou não.

Isso me fez lembrar que...o MdM continua em outra dimensão!

Saga fez cara de pouco caso.

Deixa ele lá. Amanhã eu o trago de volta.

Bom, a festa acabou! – disse Shaka. – Podem voltar para suas casas que eu preciso meditar!

Meditar Shaka? Agora? Ah não...- disse Aiolia.

Shaka piscou para Aiolia.

Claro que eu vou meditar.

Ah tudo bem, claro, claro...- respondeu Aiolia sorrindo.

Vamos embora Kanon, nem sei o que vim fazer aqui.

Oba! Vamos para casa! – exclamou Kanon com um sorriso daqueles.

Milo e Camus já estavam se despedindo de todos e seguindo para a casa de Aquário. Mu também descia para sua casa.

Logo, a casa de Virgem estava vazia de novo.

"Graças à Zeus, me livrei deles. Mas até que foi um dia divertido." , pensou Shaka.

Divertido? Ah haha, divertida ia ser a noite no Santuário!

E os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram felizes para sempre...

Ou pelo menos, felizes por uma noite !

"Que final horrivel!" (talvez o Aiolia tenha razão!)


End file.
